The adventures of Serena Motou
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: The summary is inside the story! I can guarantee that this is a good story!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I am back with a new story! This will be a crossover, even though I previously stated that it will not, but after much consideration and talking, I have decided to change it to a crossover with sailor moon, but a different variation of it. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Serena Pegasus is Maximillion Pegasus' daughter, but one day while they were out on a cruise when she was 14, disaster strikes and separated the father and daughter from each other. Serena wakes up in the Motou house and all she remembers is her first name that she knows how to duel, other than that everything else is a blank. Yami however, notices something strange about the girl that has to do with the crystal around her neck and feels some sort of connection to her. Not knowing what to do, Serena adopts the surname of Motou and becomes part of the family. However, when a mysterious video comes for Serena and Yugi, they must go to duelist kingdom to help Serena gain her memories back and save the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

Prologue

A teen about 14 was running around her room trying to finish packing for her vacation with her father. Since it didn't take her long to finish her packing, and sat down on her bed and looked out at the ocean that surrounded the island that she and her father lived on. She was happy to get off the island for awhile and spend time with just her father after so long. Sure she did go on the exhibition with him, but when her father works, he get so caught up in it that she must find something else to entertain herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Serena," a voice called from the other side.

"It's open, come on in." The girl, known as Serena answered.

The door opened and a man with shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes entered the room. He was tall about 6 foot even and wore a red business suit. His hair covered his left eye hiding his millennium eye. His name was Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters, and CEO of Industrial Illusions.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked his daughter.

The teen on the bed was Serena Pegasus. She was Maximillion's daughter and heir to Industrial Illusions. She was petite and only 5'3", but her size did not define her temper. When she got mad, her temper was hard to deal with and could pack a punch. She had long silver blond hair that reached the small of her back that was currently braided and her bangs framing her face. She had crystal blue eyes that could bear into anyone's soul. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts with strapless white shirt and brown gladiator sandals. Around her neck was her crystal that her father had given to her when he returned from one of his trips to Egypt. And around her thigh was her deck holder.

"Yes I am ready to go, daddy." She replied as she got off her bed.

"Well let us go, the helicopter is waiting to take us to the pier." Pegasus said as two of his servants came in and grabbed Serena's bags. The two headed out for the helicopter pad that was on top of the castle. They got in and put on their headsets so they could talk to each other as the helicopter took to the air.

"Where are we going daddy?" Serena asked her father.

Pegasus smiled at his daughter and gave her a playful wink, "That is a surprise my dear."

Serena crossed her arms sticking her tongue out at him and proceed to pout mumbling something about hating surprises. Pegasus chuckled at his daughters antics. She reminded him so much of his wife. You surely could tell that Serena was their daughter. After a while Serena ceased her pout and took out her deck while her father was starting drawing once again. As Serena looked through her deck, and smiled as she passed each card. Her deck was a special angels deck that her father created just for her. Her favorite card in her entire deck was the Angel of Light Princess. It resembled her very much. Serena was half way looking through her deck when her father tapped her shoulder.

"We're here." He told her.

Serena nodded and put her deck away and took her headset off. She followed her father out toward the pier and saw a ship. Her face lit up with a bright smile and turned toward her father.

"We're going on a cruise daddy?" She asked.

Pegasus nodded at his daughter, "Yes, we are. I figured that it would be nice to get off the island and relax out on the ocean, and you haven't actually been out on a boat."

Serena hugged her father, "Thank you daddy!"

"You are very welcome." He said while hugging his daughter back.

The two ceased their embrace and headed onto the S.S. Princess Egypt. Pegasus checked in and got the keys to their first class suites. Once he had the keys, he gave one to Serena and they headed to their suite. They walked along the corridors and Serena was looking at the drawings. The corridor was decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphics and had paintings of the pharaohs and their queens.

When they arrived at their suite, the room shocked Serena. The suite consisted of two rooms on opposites ends with a family room in the middle. The family room had a flat screen TV against the wall and a leather couch sitting parallel to the TV. Then to the left of the couch there was a love seat and then to the right was a rocking chair with a foot rest. Also connected to the family room was a small kitchen that was fully stocked. Serena made her way to her bedroom that off to the right of the family room.

Her bedroom had a king size bed that had a purple comforter and silver sheet, with plenty of pillows. On each side was a night stand with lamps and one of them had an alarm clock with an iPod connector, and also above the head board there were lamps that hung. Across from the bed was a flat screen TV with a PlayStation 2 hooked up to it. She also had a lounge seat and couch in her room. Serena then ventured into the bathroom. The bathroom was silver with gold tile and trim. There was a jacuzzi tub and a stand up shower. She had plenty of counter space for her make up and hair things.

After looking at the bathroom, she made her way back to the family room and saw that her father was in the kitchen looking in fridge. When he turned around, she giggled and saw that he had a piece of turkey hanging out of his mouth. Pegasus smiled before finishing up his food.

"Do you like your room?" He asked her.

Serena nodded, "Yes, the colors are just right."

"Good, I'm glad. Go ahead and unpack as we set sail. I will have dinner sent up here."

"Yes, daddy."

Serena grabbed her bags and headed to her room to unpack her things. She got her iPod out and put on the adaptor. She scrolled through it until she found her country playlist and pressed the first song which was _How Country Feels _by Randy Houser. As soon as the music started to play through the speakers, she got to work on putting her clothes and bathroom stuff away. She started with her bathroom and quickly put it away where it was suppose to go. Once that was done, she unzipped her suitcases and flipped them open. The first thing that she put away were her dresses that her father had her bring. She hung them up in the closet that was in the room and put the rest of her clothes and shoes away in the appropriate places. The final thing that she opened was her backpack that contained her extra dueling card, journal, books, and chargers. She put her Journal, cards, and books away in the bed side table and then sat on the bed and closed her eyes. An hour later, Serena was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder. She cracked her eyes open and saw her father standing over her gently shaking her awake.

"Dinner is here, honey. Come and get some." Pegasus said.

Serena rubbed her eyes and yawned, trying to wake back up. "Alright."

She turned off her music and then left the room. She joined her father at the table and enjoyed dinner. After dinner, her father and her played a friendly game of duel monster, which ended in Pegasus winning once again. Serena sighed wondering if she was ever going to defeat her father at the game that he created. She stretched as she got up and headed to her room to shower.

"You're getting better Serena. That was one of the better matches that we have played." Pegasus told her daughter.

Serena smiled, "Really daddy?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Yes, honey."

"I will beat you one day, daddy. You can count on it." She responded.

He chuckled, "No doubt you will."

Serena smiled at her father as she made her way to her room to shower and get ready for bed. She headed toward the bathroom and started up the shower. While she waited for the shower to warm up, she grabbed her iPod and plugged it into dock. She scrolled through it and found her Party playlist and hit shuffle. The first song that came on was _Danza Kuduro _by Don Omar. As the Latin music started to play through the speakers, she found her self moving to the beat and singing along.

She danced over to the shower and found that it was warm enough. She stripped out of the clothes that she was wearing and stepped into the warm shower. She let the spray hit her body and she felt at ease. She grabbed her shampoo and lathered it through her hair. She rinsed the suds out and then put her conditioner in her hair and let it sit as she washed her body and face. Once she finished, she rinsed the conditioner out and turned the shower off. She grabbed one towel and wrapped her hair in it and the wrapped the other around her body. Serena made her way to her room and put her pajamas on and got under the covers. She grabbed her journal from the bedside table and opened it.

_May 17_

_Today could not have been better! Daddy surprised me with a very early birthday present today. That surprise was a cruise! It is so much better than being at home and going through the same old same routine for my birthday. We left the island today and made out way to Domino Port where we got on board the S.S. Egyptian Princess. Fitting name too. The room that daddy reserved for us looks like an ancient egyptian lounge! Even my room looks like one an ancient egyptian queen would use. I love it! Today I also almost beat daddy! I was so close to and eventually I will beat him! Well that's all for now! Good Night_

_Forever, _

_Serena Pegasus_

She put her journal away and snuggled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Serena was awoken by someone shaking her. She cracked her eyes open and saw her father gently shaking her awake.

"Come on, honey. It's time to get up. We have a full day planned and we need to get some breakfast."

Serena yawned, "Yes daddy."

Pegasus nodded once he saw that his daughter was getting up and left the room. Serena stretched and got out of bed. She went over to her closet and pulled out an outfit. She decided to wear a pair of white shorts with a bright pink bralett and a black see through tank top. On her feet was a pair of black riding boots that came up to her knee. She put her pair into a french braid with a black bow and brushed her teeth. Once she was dressed, she met her father out in the family room and they left for breakfast.

They walked into the first class dining room and were seated. They made small talk as they were severed breakfast and then headed out to their day. They enjoyed a day full of fun and exciting things. They did a variety of things like enjoying the sun and going on the zip-line. When it was about four in the afternoon they headed back to their room and got ready for dinner.

Dinner that night was a formal affair. Serena was dressed in a purple one shoulder floor length gown. Across her waist was a silver belt with a diamond detail. Her hair was curled and pinned up and she wore light makeup. She wore silver sandals with a three inch heel. On her neck was her crystal and around her left wrist was a diamond bracelet. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and sighed. She hated getting dressed up and felt naked without her deck holder strapped to her leg. Once she was done looking at herself, she left her room and met her father in the family room.

Pegasus was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and black bow tie. He also wore shiny black dress shoes. His hair was down and covering his left eye like usual. He was fixing the cuff of his jacket when Serena walked in. He looked up and smiled.

"You look wonderful my dear." Pegasus beamed at his daughter.

Serena smiled, "Thank you daddy. You look wonderful as well."

Pegasus smiled and took his daughters hand, leading her out of the suite and to the dinning hall. They were seated as soon as they arrived and handed menus with the specials of the night. As they were reading their menus, their server arrived.

"Good evening, my name is Luke and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get started for you?" Luke introduced.

Pegasus looked at Serena and nodded to her indicating she go first.

"I would like a Sherly Temple to drink. And to eat I would like the 6 oz sirloin steak medium well with mashed potatoes and green beans, and I would like corn chowder soup." Serena said.

Luke wrote down the order and then turned to Pegasus, "And for you sir?"

"I would like a glass of red wine to drink. To eat I would like the herb crusted salmon with masked potatoes and carrots. I would also like a dinner salad with ranch." Pegasus replied.

"Alright, I will be right out with your drinks, salad and soup." Luke said.

They didn't have to wait long before they got their drink and pre dinner meal. While they were waiting for their meal they made small talk about Serena's schoolwork and how the company was doing. As they were talking, their main course came and they stopped talking for the time that they ate. Once they were done, their plates were cleared away and offered the dessert menu. Luke came back from clearing their plates and took their dessert order.

"And what would you like for dessert?" he asked.

"I would like a piece of the double chocolate chip cake with no ice cream." Serena said.

"Ok, and for you sir?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee with hazelnut creamer and two sugars." Pegasus replied.

Luke nodded and went to go get their desserts. He returned about five minutes later with their desserts and the receipt. Pegasus quickly wrote the room number on the receipt and then went to drink his coffee. Serena and her father finished their dinner and left the dinning room to head back to their suite.

Once they entered the suite, Serena took her heels off and laid down on the couch. She threw her arm over her eyes to shield the light. She was tired from the events of the day and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Pegasus walked out of his room and saw his daughter on the couch. He knew that she was asleep. He walked over to her and picked her up princess style. He situated her so her head was on his shoulder and put her on her bed. He put the covers on her and then kissed her forehead before going to bed himself.

The next morning Serena woke up to the sound of rain hitting her window. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She was confused because she the last thing she knew was that she was asleep on the couch. She shrugged it off and went to take a shower. She stepped out of her dress and undid her hair. Her hair tumbled down her back and she looked at herself in the mirror. She had bags under eyes from her nightmare that she had. She got in the shower and let the hot water hit her and relieve all the stress away. As she was finishing up her shower, she was interrupted when someone pounded on her door.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"Serena are you ok?" She heard her father yell back.

Serena turned off the spray and slipped on her rob. She opened the door and saw her father with a worried expression.

"What's wrong daddy?" She asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You've been in the shower for an hour now." Pegasus replied.

Serena blushed, "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. Now I'm going to change and get ready for the day."

Pegasus nodded and left his daughter to get ready and changed. Serena decided to put on a pair of grey sweats and white sports bra with a jacket. She put her hair in a messy bun and went into the family room. She saw that her father was on the phone before heading to the kitchenette to get something to eat. She grabbed an apple from the fridge and went to the pantry to grab the peanut butter. After cutting the apple up, she sat on the couch and watched TV. As she ate her apple and peanut butter she scrolled through the TV trying to find something to watch. She stopped when the news caught her attention.

"There is a big hurricane heading west through the Pacific Ocean right now. We are not sure where and when it is going to hit land. Those out at sea right take caution." The news reporter said.

Serena turned to look out the window and saw that rain had started to come down harder. She was a little frightened, but kept her expression calm. Throughout the day the rain started to pour and the wind started to howl. The ship was rocking back and forth constantly that it was scaring Serena. Pegasus saw that his daughter was scared and tried to calm her down.

Soon the ship started to rock even more scarring Serena even more than what she already was. Pegasus tightened his hold on her trying to bring her some comfort. There was a loud knock and someone came through the door.

"Get your life belts on and head to the life rafts." The attendant yelled to them.

"We will." Pegasus replied and went to retrieve the life belts.

Serena got up and when her father handed her the life belt she put it on. Her father did the same and quickly left the room to the top deck. They noticed that everyone was in absolute chaos and not knowing what to do. They were all loaded into the life rafts, but as soon as Serena was about to go on, she realized that she forgot her deck and strap. She took off toward the room as her father called to her.

"SERENA!" He yelled as he was lowered on to the water.

Serena sprinted back to the room and grabbed her deck and holster. By the time she strapped it on to her leg, she felt the ship start to tip. She grabbed onto the door to help brace herself as the ship tipped. She knew she had to get out of the room and fast or else she wouldn't live to see another day. She put her deck into her holster and pushed off the wall, sprinting to the window. She braced herself as she hit the glass and jumped into the water.

Pegasus watched with a heavy heart as the ship that his daughter, or so he thought, was still trapped in. He watched the whole thing tip as the storm came rushing through. Then as soon as it had started it had stopped. He saw how everyone was disoriented and in a state of panic, but as the boats came closer to each other; he couldn't see his beloved daughter.

Now that the prologue is out, this story should be updated once a week, or at least I am hoping! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Aftermath of Disaster

Ok I am back with the first chapter! I am going to be hopefully typing a chapter a week to keep my mind off missing my boyfriend back in Kansas and feeling lonely. Well here is chapter one! Please let me know what you think!

Oh and Yugi already knows about Yami. I know that it is not this way in the anime but this is my story and I wanted Yugi and Yami to already be good friends.

/…/ Yugi to Yami

/./…/./ Yami to Yugi

_Italics- _Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: Aftermath of Disaster

When all boats got together to ride the storm out, Pegasus looked around frantically to find his daughter. He couldn't see her in any of the boats and the worst feeling came over him. He felt scared, worried, and frantic to know where Serena was. As a ship came around to pick up the passengers, Pegasus gave more of an effort to find his daughter.

"Serena, Serena, Serena!" He yelled.

He didn't see the blonde silver hair of his daughter and became even more worried.

_Where are you sweetie?_ He thought.

After she had dived out of the window of the ship, she was submerged from under the water only to be brought back down again by the roaring waves. She was fighting the waves trying to regain the oxygen that she had lost in her lungs. She looked frantically for a life boat or something to get onto. She saw another wave coming for her but couldn't get down in the water fast enough to dodge it, and ended up rolling in the wave, hitting her head on something. She blacked out for a second before she woke up with a start. She fought the current to try and regain her composure, but nothing she did worked. When she was finally able to get to the surface, she got air back in her lungs and continued to look for a something to float on.

It didn't take long for her to find a piece of wood large enough for her to lie on. Serena pulled her self up, even though she was tired from fighting the waves and trying to keep herself afloat. She lay on the wood just drifting over the waves as they carried her away as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the beach in Domino, a group of high school teenagers were enjoying time together during their summer vacation. They were running around on the sand and playing in the water.

"Yugi, throw it over here!" A brunette girl yelled.

The boy named Yugi was the smallest of the group. He stood only at 5'3" and had big round purple eyes. Along with his strange eye color, he had spiked hair that was amethyst at the tips and the rest was black with blonde bangs framing his face. His black swim trunks stood out on his pale skin. He was currently throwing the Frisbee toward the only female in their group, Tea.

Tea was 5'5" with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was thin, but had some muscle tone from dancing. She was tan and wearing a baby blue strapless bikini. She was laughing as she caught the Frisbee and threw it back toward Yugi.

"Tristan! You're so going to pay for that!" Both of the teens heard and looked toward the ocean to see the last two members of their group.

The boy coming out of the water was Tristan and he was 5'7" with brown hair and brown eyes. He was slightly tan and muscular. He was laughing while trying to run from his companion. "You'll never catch me Joey!"

Joey was 5'6" and had honey brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes. He was slightly tan also and had a little muscle tone. He growled as he chased Tristan out of the water. "Get back here!"

Yugi and Tea laughed as their two friends started to wrestle in the water. They knew that this was their way of getting along and having fun. They shook their heads and then went back to throwing the Frisbee around. Tristan and Joey were still wrestling but stopped when they spotted something a little ways out.

"Hey Joey, what's that?" Tristan asked while pointing out at the sea.

"I am not sure, Tristan. Hey Yugi, Tea, come here!" Joey yelled.

Yugi and Tea stopped what they were doing and made their way to where the other two boys were. They spotted the floating raft and swam out to it. When they spotted the girl, they knew that they had to help her and saw the raft toward the shore. Joey picked the girl up bridal style and the group left the beach, making their way back toward Yugi's house.

When they arrived they quickly went in and Joey laid the mysterious girl on the couch. They all sat around the living room waiting for the girl to wake, but Tea noticed the deck holder strapped her leg and took it off. When she opened it, she gasped. This girl was a duelist like Yugi and Joey.

"Yugi, you may want to look at this." Tea said.

Yugi looked at his friend, "What's up Tea?"

Tea handed the deck of card to Yugi and he took them and went through them. As he looked at the cards, he became confused at seeing what they were. He wasn't sure what the Angel cards were or what power they held.

/This is interesting. Whoever this girl is, she seems to have a very special deck./ Yugi thought.

/./Yes she does. However there is something very interesting about this girl. We must find out who she is Yugi././ Yami told him.

Yugi nodded, /You're right Yami, we do./

The group of friends continued to watch over the girl that they saved.

Pegasus had just gotten back to his home on Duelist Island and was heartbroken. He still could not find his beloved daughter and was becoming very worried that he had lost her like he had lost his beloved wife. He walked toward Serena's room and opened the door to see everything still in order. He was overcome by memories of his daughter when she was younger, laughing and just learning to play the game that they both loved. Pegasus walked over to the bed and sat down on, remember how many time he has been in this very spot hold his daughter as she cried over her lost mother, or when she was scared about something. He sighed as he left the room and closed the door.

Pegasus decided to make his way toward his office to prepare for his appearance on the national duel monsters tournament that was in a month to hand the winner the trophy and invite the winner and finalist to his new tournament that he was planning. He is also hoping that through this tournament he will be able to find his daughter. He currently had his security team out looking for Serena, but has yet to hear anything back about her location. In order to get things done he decided to put the thought of his missing daughter out of his head and went to work.

Back at the Motou's residence, Serena was just waking up. Her eyes opened and she saw a grey ceiling. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around the room.

_Where am I? Who am I? _Serena thought.

She thought back but the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the raft. She looked at the table and saw a deck and duel card holster. Curious, she picked it up and looked through the cards. She smiled, as she knew that this deck was hers. Her angel cards must have helped her and protected her in someway from the ocean and led her to wherever she was at now. She kissed her deck before putting down and looked up when she heard footsteps.

"I see that you are awake." She heard.

Serena turned to see an elderly man standing in the doorway to the stairs. He was short and had grey hair that was covered by a green bandana. He had violet eyes that were round and was wearing a pair of green overalls with a white shirt underneath.

"Who are you and where am I?" She asked.

The elder chuckled, "My name is Solomon Motou. My grandson and his friends saw you floating on a raft when they were at the beach, and brought you back to our house. They couldn't leave you there, my dear."

"Thank you very much." Serena said.

"You are welcome. I am curious to know though, what is your name?" Solomon asked.

"I think my name is Serena but I am unsure of my last name or why I was floating on the raft. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the raft and then waking up here. Everything in between is a blank." She said.

"It sounds like you have amnesia, but you look awfully familiar."

Serena looked at the man before confused, "Familiar in what way?"

Solomon shrugged, "I do not remember off the top of my head."

Before Serena could reply back, there was the sound of a door closing and a yell, "Grandpa, I'm home!"

Serena and Solomon turned their heads to the stairs. Yugi came through the door and looked at the couch to see Serena looking at him. He smiled to her.

"Yugi, this is Serena. Serena, this is my grandson, Yugi." Solomon introduced.

"Please to meet you Serena. I am glad to see that you are awake." Yugi said.

"Like wise, Yugi. I want to thank you and your friends for saving me and bringing me to your house." Serena thanked.

Yugi smiled, while rubbing his head, "You are very welcome. We couldn't just leave an innocent person out there on a raft."

Serena giggled a little bit but then went to look at her deck some more. She smiled as she went through and made sure that all of her cards were still usable. They were a little water logged, but still usable. This made Serena happy. Her stomach growling stopped her lookover. When Solomon heard this, he chuckled and got up to make something to eat.

Soon enough, dinner was done and they all gathered around the table. Serena tried to eat slowly, but it was hard due to the fact she couldn't remember the last time she ate a meal. She savored every last bite that she had until she was full. Yugi and Solomon finished a little bit later and Serena helped Yugi with the dishes.

"Serena, you don't have to help." Yugi said.

"I know, but I want to. It is the least that I can do, since you and Solomon kindly let me into your home." Serena answered politely.

Yugi smiled and as they continued to wash the dishes, they made small talk and got to know one another better. Solomon had a smile on his face, but he still unsure of what to do with Serena. He couldn't just leave her out on the streets with nothing but the clothes on her back. He sighed knowing that he was going to have to talk to Yugi about it.

Meanwhile outside of Domino on the same beach that Yugi and his friends found Serena floating on her raft. Kemo and his men were looking for clues as to where their boss's daughter was. Even though none of them would admit it, they all missed the younger Pegasus around the castle. Her smile and personality would just make everyone's day brighter and much better.

"Any sign of her?" Kemo asked.

"No, but we did find a piece of wood with some of her hair strands still on it." One of the other members said.

"Alright, we'll head back to the island and let Master Pegasus know what we have found. She must be somewhere in Domino." Kemo said.

Everyone nodded and left beach to head back to the island. When the helicopter arrived at the castle, Kemo made his way toward Pegasus' office. He knocked before entering. He looked at his boss and saw that he had dark circles around his eyes and he was paler than usual.

"Master Pegasus, we have some good news and bad new about Serena." Kemo said.

Pegasus' ears perked up with interest. "Speak then."

"The good news is that we concluded that Serena washed on shore in Domino and that is where she is at. We found strands of her hair still attached to a piece of wood that she used to keep herself on the surface. The bad news is that we are not sure where in Domino she is." Kemo told him.

Pegasus nodded, "Ok, continue the search in Domino then. She is sure to turn up at sometime."

Kemo bowed, "Yes sir."

Once Kemo left the office, Pegasus fell back into his chair. He was exhausted from everything that was going on at the moment. He missed his little girl dearly and this tournament wasn't helping. He sighed sadly as he looked at the picture on his desk. He gave a small smile before going back to work.

Back at the Motou house, Solomon had talked to Yugi about Serena and they both decided to have Serena adopt the Motou name. Both of them did not want her out on the streets with no memory and not knowing who she was.

"Serena." Solomon called to her.

"Yes Solomon?" She asked.

Solomon chuckled, "Call me grandpa, everyone else does. But that isn't what I want to ask you."

Serena looked at him confused.

"Since you have no place to go and do not remember who you are, Yugi and I were wondering if you would like to part of our family?" Grandpa asked the girl.

Serena smiled, "I would like that very much."

Yugi jumped up and down hugging his now adopted sister laughing while Grandpa chuckled. Serena smiled and started to laugh along with Yugi. The next day the three went down to the courthouse and got the adoption papers in order. When the judge heard her story, he couldn't say no to the Motou's and gave them the adoption papers without any hassel. Yugi was very happy to have a "twin" sister and someone who knew the game of duel monsters just as well as him. Solomon was happy to have someone else in the house to keep Yugi company when him or any of his friends weren't able to be there.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Yay! I am sorry if it seems rushed but I needed to get the adoption done and out of the way. Please let me know what y'all think!


	3. Vision and Heart of the Cards

I know that I haven't been updating every week like I said I would. Trying to figure out where this story should go has been giving me a small problem, but I think I know what direction I want to go in. Some of the chapter titles will be the same as the anime, but that's how I want it to be.

I know some of the dialogue is the same as the show. I did it this to make a little sense.

Anyways here is chapter two! Enjoy!

_**Blah blah blah... Vision **_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

* * *

Chapter Two: Visions and Heart of the Cards

A month had passed since Serena had been officially adopted into the family. Over the last month, she had gotten used to the town of Domino and where everything was. She worked in the Game Shop when she wasn't hanging out with Yugi and his friends. Yugi had introduced Serena to the rest of his friends and they were more than happy to make her one of the group. Tea was happy to have another female in the group so now the boys didn't have to listen to her talk about clothes and other girl things. Joey and Tristan happily accepted Serena into the group when she hit Joey hard for scaring her.

Currently, Serena was getting ready for her first day at Domino High School. She was a little nervous, but also excited. For some reason she felt like she had never been to an actual school but was homeschooled instead, but she couldn't remember why. As she put her uniform on, she had a look of disgust. She couldn't believe how short the skirt was and she wasn't a fan of the pink blazer either. She sighed and sucked it up as she put her crystal around her neck and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Yugi, Grandpa." Serena said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Serena." The two responded.

"Are you ready for school my dear?" Grandpa asked.

Serena nodded, "I am, but I am nervous. I feel like I haven't been to an actual school before."

"You'll be fine. Hopefully you will have the same timetable as the group, then you wouldn't have to stress about finding all your classes." Yugi said.

"Yea that would be the greatest!" Serena exclaimed.

The two finished their breakfast and then left for school. As they walked, they caught up with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They all walked together into the school before Serena had to head to the office. Yugi went with her since he knew that she didn't know where to go at all. The others just told Yugi that they would see him class. When they got to office they went to the desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, my name is Serena Motou and this is my first day today. My grandpa sent in the enrollment forms a couple of days ago." Serena said.

"Oh yes, let me just gather your timetable and your locker information." The lady said, and went to gather the papers that Serena needed.

When she came back, she handed Serena the papers and wished her luck on her first day. Serena thanked her and then together with Yugi she left they left the building. Yugi looked at Serena's timetable and a big huge smile broke out on his face. Serena saw it and giggled.

"Serena you have all the same classes as me and the gang." Yugi exclaimed.

Serena nodded, "I know, it's great! At least I already know some people."

Yugi agreed with her and they made their way to find her locker. Once they found it and Serena put her stuff away and put her slippers on, they made their way to their first class. When they arrived, Serena talked to the teacher and Yugi went to go sit with his friends.

"Yugi, is Serena in our class?" Tea asked.

"Yup, she has the exact same timetable as us to." Yugi replied.

"That's great! At least she wont be alone in class." Joey said.

"Yeah, she'll have us!" Tristan commented.

By the time their conversation finished, the teacher called for their attention.

"Class, we have a new student today. You may come in now miss." The teacher said.

When Serena entered the room, all the guys started to drool and the girls started to whisper. Serena smiled sweetly as she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Serena Motou." She said

When she said her last name everyone turned to look at Yugi. He shrugged and laughed sheepishly before the class turned their attention back to the front.

"Tell us a little but about yourself Serena." The teacher said.

"Well I'm 14 years old, and like to play duel monsters. Also I am Yugi's adopted sister." Serena said.

After that the teacher told Serena to sit next to Joey she smiled. When she sat down, she gave Joey a high five and then turned around and did the same for Tristan. It was finny how the group was seated, Tristan was behind her, Joey was to her right, Yugi was in front of her, and then Tea was in front of Yugi. Serena was by the window and looked out, she could see the blue sky and the Sakura tree. It was a calming sight.

Serena turned her attention back to the front of the room, but was bored because she already knew the material that was being taught. The day passed quickly and soon it was lunch hour. Yugi and Joey had started a game of duel monster while the others were eating lunch and talking. Halfway through their game Tristan came up behind Joey when he was concentrating on his game.

"Aww isn't he cute when he's thinking." Tristan cooed jokingly.

"Yugi is trying to teach me how to play Duel Monsters." Joey said.

"Drooling Monster?"

"No duel monsters you nimrod." With that Joey pushed Tristan away and went back to thinking about his next move.

"Relax Tristan, they've been at it all lunch. Joey is starting to get the hang of it, but Yugi knows that game like the back of his hand." Serena said.

"You see Tristan, each card has a specified attack and defense number," Tea said while Joey laid down a card with 800 attacks point. "The person to wipe the other persons life points out wins the duel."

"Pretty good move." Joey said happily.

"Yup, pretty good indeed, but not good enough." Yugi said with a smile as he laid down a card with 1200 attack points.

"What! A card that powerful wipes me out." Joey said.

"You suck at this game Joey." Tristan said.

"Joey you did fine. Better than what Tristan would probably do." Serena said.

"Oh yea, let's see you play Yugi Serena if you're so confident." Joey said.

Yugi and Serena looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I'm game. What about you dear brother?"

"Sure why not, sister." Yugi agreed.

Serena sat down where Joey was at, and took out her deck. She drew five cards and then started off the game.

"I play this card in defense mode and then one card face down. Your move Yugi."

"Ok then, I'll play witch of the black forest in attack mode, and two cards face down."

Serena smirked, "You should have attacked me brother, cuz now I'm able to do this. I play my angel of light soldier and use my face down monster as a sacrifice to boost my soldiers attack power. Then I'll activate my face down card, Angels sword which allows me to move one card from my deck to my hand." Serena looked through her deck and found her most powerful card, the Angel of Light Princess. "Now I think I'll attack your witch of the black forest."

"I don't think so, sister. I activate Mirror force, which reflects your attack right back at you." Yugi said.

"That's not going to work. My angel of light solider has another special ability that when a trap card is used I can replace it with another monster and out that monster in defense mode."

The duel continued like this for a good while until Yugi was able to get rid of Serena's Angel of Light Princess, which caused her to loose the rest of her life points. The group was stunned at how close the duel was. Yugi had only 200 life points left at the end.

"How did you learn to duel like that Serena?" Joey asked her.

Serena shrugged, "I'm not sure. I've always had a passion for dueling."

Right after that Lunch hour ended, and the rest of the day flew by. They all were talking about what to do, and unsure of what to do. Joey and Tea were dueling and Tea ended up winning. Joey was frustrated because he was unsure of what to do.

"Let's go to the game shop. It will give you a break from the card game for awhile and maybe grandpa can show us his special card." Serena suggested.

Everyone agreed and then left. However, someone over heard their conversation and decided to pay a visit to the game shop to see if what he was looking for was there.

The group had just arrived at the shop and entered.

"Hey grandpa, we're back." Yugi said.

"Good afternoon Yugi, Serena. I see that you brought your friends." Grandpa said.

"Yea, we were wondering if we could see your special card?" Serena asked sweetly.

"My special card? You mean my most precious one?" Grandpa said.

"Please, Please, Please?" Yugi and Serena asked.

"Oh I guess so. I don't bring this card very often. You guys are in for a real treat." Grandpa said as he pulled out a case.

He opened the case and revealed the Blue eyes White dragon duel monsters card. Joey and Tea looked at in awe, while Tristan grabbed it out of the case.

"It doesn't look all the special to me." He said.

Grandpa snatched it back from Tristan and carefully put it away. "It may not look like much to you, but to me this card is more precious than anything."

"Well I'm ready to trade." Joey said.

"Not for this card you're not."

"No not for this card, I was thinking something else."

Before Joey could start looking, the bell over the door rang and the group looked backed to see Seto Kaiba standing in the door way. His vision went straight to the counter to see the Blur eyes White dragon sitting there.

_Why is this card in a dump like this?_ He thought.

Joey was the first to speak up of the group, "Hey do you play duel monsters to? Maybe we can all play together."

Kaiba snorted, "Please, you're way out of my league mutt."

"What did you call me?" Joey growled.

Yugi held Joey back, "Joey please he isn't worth it."

Kaiba made his way to the counter, determined to get that card for himself. "How much for the Blue eyes old man?"

"It's not for sale." Grandpa said.

"Just name your price. I can pay it."

"No."

"If you don't money then how about all these rare cards?" Kaiba asked while opening his brief case up and showing off all the cards that were locked inside.

Grandpa's face lit up, but even that couldn't change his mind. "No, sorry. This card is worth more than any rare card in the world."

Kaiba grunted, "You foolish old man. How can a card be worth something."

Yugi and Serena caught on to what Grandpa was saying. "Grandpa are you talking about having a bond with your monsters."

Grandpa nodded, "Yes that is exactly what I am saying."

Kaiba snorted at the whole thing, "Yeah right, these card are made for power. Not to have a connection with." With that Kaiba left the game shop and went to his limo. He knew exactly how to get that blue eyes.

After Kaiba left the shop, Grandpa put the card away and then everyone else left, saying that they would stop by tomorrow to trade and see what cards were new. Serena, Yugi and Grandpa closed up shop and headed upstairs for dinner and to get ready for tomorrow.

Serena was in her room looking up at the moon. For some reason she felt like something was off but she couldn't place her finger on it. The moonlight glittered off her millennium crystal bringing her into a trance of some sorts. As she stared at the millennium crystal, pictures were coming to her mind.

_**Vision**_

_**Serena could see herself running down the halls of what looked like an Egyptian Palace. She was wearing a white strapless dress with gold jewelry, a crown on her forehead, and the millennium crystal around her neck. She was making her way through the palace trying to get to the throne room as fast as possible to tell what just happened to her husband. As she reached the Throne room doors, her pace slowed and told the guards to open the doors. They did as they bowed to her majesty. Serena locked eyes with the man on the throne, concern written all over his face. **_

_**The man on the throne looked like Yugi, except he had crimson eyes and his features were sharper. His hair was the same except he had three blonde pieces sticking up. He was dressed in the tradition Pharaoh's tunic, a crown on his head, and the millennium puzzle around his neck.**_

"_**My dear, are you ok? I heard about what happened." He said to her. **_

"_**Yes I am, my Pharaoh. I am still a little in shock, but I will be okay. I was lucky to have Aaliyah with me. She sensed someone coming and attacked him before he could do anything." She told him. **_

_**The Pharaoh sighed, "Thank Ra. My queen is unharmed as is our unborn child." **_

"_**Yami, we are both ok." She said as the Pharaoh kissed her sweetly on the lips. **_

_**End Vision**_

Serena gasped as the vision ended. She had just become more confused. The person in her vision looked exactly like her brother, but just more confident. The one thing that confused her was the millennium puzzle that was around his neck. She remembered seeing something one time about the millennium puzzle belonging to a young Pharaoh who locked the shadow games away 5,000 years ago. Deciding that her head hurt from thinking too much, she called it a night and went to bed.

The next morning, Serena was the first one up and went down to the kitchen. She couldn't really get to sleep, due to her vision that she had that night. It was still fresh in her mind. Hopefully to get the vision off her mind for a little but she went to work on making breakfast. It wasn't long before Yugi and Grandpa came down and they all had breakfast before Yugi and Serena headed off to school for the day.

While Serena and Yugi were at school, Grandpa was tending the shop. It was about noon when a short old man in a butler suit stopped by with two others. He smirked as he entered the shop. Grandpa looked up from the newspaper that he was reading.

"Yes can I help you?" He asked.

"My master would like a word with you." The butler said.

At the school, Tea and Joey were dueling once again. It wasn't long before Tea had won the duel once again. Joey was frustrated and went down to the bars. Yugi followed his best friend to see what was wrong. Yugi sat on the highest bard while Joey was leaning on lowest bar.

"Yug, I don't know why I can't seem to win a duel." Joey confessed.

"Let me see your deck." Yugi said.

Joey handed Yugi his deck and he looked through it. His eyes went ide when all he saw were monsters cards.

"Joey, these are monsters." Yugi said.

"Yep" Joey said proudly.

"You're not going to win with a deck like this." Yugi said, "You need to balance your deck with magic, monsters, and trap cards. Only then will you win some duels. Come on let's catch up with Serena and the others. I'm sure that they are on their way back."

Joey nodded and Yugi hopped off the bar. They met the others at the entrance of the school and then headed to the shop. When they got there, they found the shop open, but no one there.

"Gramps, I'm back to do some more trading!" Joey yelled out.

When no one answered, Serena and Yugi looked at each other. Concern was evident in their eyes. They broke their connection when the phone rang. Serena walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello Game Shop." She answered.

"Ah, Serena perfect. I suspect Yugi is there to." The other person said.

"Kaiba?!" Serena said shockingly, causing everyone to look over her way.

"Your grandfather is not feeling well. Why don't you and Yugi come by my office and come pick him up?" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba? What have you done Kaiba?" But by the time Serena asked, the line went dead.

"Serena what did Kaiba say?" Yugi asked.

"He has grandpa at his office and says that he isn't feeling to well. We need to go over and see what happened." Serena responded.

Together the group headed over to Kaiba Corp, and once they got there, they went in and headed to the dueling floor. When the elevator door open they found Grandpa lying on the floor breathing heavily. Yugi and Serena rushed over to his side while everyone else followed.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Serena asked.

Grandpa looked up at Serena and Yugi, "I'm sorry, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson, but I lost." After that he collapsed.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled.

From the door way a chuckled could be heard, "How's the old man doing?"

Everyone looked up and saw Kaiba standing there all tall and proud.

"Kaiba, you sleeze! What have you done to him?" Joey asked.

"We had a duel, that's all, and each of us putting our most valuable card up as a prize. But playing up against a champion like myself was too much stimulation for the old fool." He said nonchalantly.

Tea pointed at him saying, "Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself."

Kaiba chuckled, "It was fair." He then took a card out showing the blue eyes that belonged to Grandpa, "And look at the sweet prize I won." He then proceeded to rip it in half.

The action shocked everyone, Yugi more than anyone. "Grandpa's most treasured card."

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card, and this one will never be used against me."

Grandpa reached out toward it but didn't have the strength to get up. Yugi and Serena looked at him with concern, and the turned to Kaiba.

"How could you do such a thing?" Serena asked him quietly.

"Yugi take this." Grandpa said as he held up his deck, "I put my heart and soul into building this deck and I taught you everything I know. Take them Yugi and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba how to respect the heart of the cards Yugi."

"But grandpa, we need to get you to a hospital." Serena said.

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Kaiba said as he stepped forward, "Your friends can take care of the old man, while you and I duel. Unless your afraid."

Yugi and Serena looked at each other, both were conflicted, Yugi more so than Serena. Yugi had tears in his eyes.

/./ Yugi we can do this././ He heard Yami say.

/I know, but what about Grandpa?/ Yugi asked.

/./Serena and everyone else can take care of him. We need to teach Kaiba a lesson././

Yugi sighed, /You're right alright let's do this./

"Fine you're on Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Yugi are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Yugi turned to his friends. "You guys take care of Grandpa."

"We will. You go and teach Kaiba a lesson about dueling." Joey said.

"Are you guys sure?" He asked them.

"Yes, do this for your Grandpa." Tea said.

"Alright I will." Yugi said as he turned back toward his Grandfather and took his deck.

"I know you will my boy." Grandpa told him.

Tea, who magically produced a marker, told everyone to put their hands together and then marked a symbol on them. Joey was confused and Tea explained that it was a symbol of their friendship and that no matter what they would always be supporting each other. With that Yugi entered the ring and Grandpa was put on a stretcher. Outside the office, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Serena all stopped as Grandpa was being loaded up into the ambulance.

"Serena, you get back in there and support your brother. We'll look after Grandpa." Tea suggested.

"Alright. Take care of him." Serena said as she turned and took off for the dueling arena.

Back with Yugi and Kaiba, they entered the arena to get ready for their duel.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive isn't it?" Kaiba asked the other boy. "We both start with 2000 life points. The first to hit zero looses. Are you ready to play?"

"Play time is over Kaiba!" Yugi said and then the millennium puzzle activated.

When the light dimmed down, Yami stood where Yugi stood only moments before. Serena arrived right as Yami was taking over, which caused her millennium crystal to act up. She looked at it confused and then up to see that someone else stood where Yugi stood. The difference was almost immediate to Serena. His features were sharper and he had three lightning bolts in his hair.

_Who is this? I know that's not Yugi. _Serena thought.

"Prepare yourself Kaiba cause it's time to duel." Yami said.

"I'll go first. I attack with the might Hitotsu-me giant." Kaiba said as he played his card.

In front of him, a monster that was teal with one eye appeared. This shocked Yugi/Yami.

"Huh, he's brought the monster on the card to life." Yami commented.

"It's my vitural simulator. It creates life like holograms of every duel monster that is played." Kaiba explained.

"So this is how you beat my grandfather." Yami said as he drew a card, "I call upon the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress."

A blue dragon appeared in front of Yami and he had the dragon attack the Hitotsu-me giant.

Yugi: 2000

Kaiba: 1800

Serena was excited at the successful attack, while a child with long black hair was worried.

"Well played for a beginner Yugi, but how will you deal with this?" Kaiba asked as he laid his card down.

"Sagi, the dark clown?" Yami said suspiciously. "But the card as hardly any attack strength."

"True your dragon's attack strength is 1400 while my dark clowns is 600, but if I combine it with this card…"

Yami realized where Kaiba was going with this, "A magic card."

"Exactly. Negative Energy Generator multiples my monsters attack by three."

Sagi's attack strength went from 600 to 1800 and Kaiba had the clown attack the winged dragon destroying it.

Yugi: 1600

Kaiba: 1800

_He's good. He knows every aspect of this game, but my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge and heart into this deck. I have to believe that it hold some secret strategy. _Yugi thought as he drew from his deck.

When he looked at the card he found a piece. He couldn't beat the dark clown with that card. Instead he decided to put a monster in defense mode to keep his life points safe. Kaiba attacked the defense monster, and destroyed it.

Serena became worried, "Hang in there Yugi." She said to herself.

There wasn't much that Yugi could other than place his monsters in defense mode. With everyone that was placed, it was destroyed a second later by the dark clown. Yugi was start to get frustrated at not being able to destroy the clown, while Kaiba was just laughing.

"You're not faring any better than the old man did Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Kaiba mocked.

"My grandpa is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be." Yugi said. "He entrusted me with this deck and I can feel his heart in every card. I doubt that you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba."

The faith that Yugi put in his grandpa's deck rewarded him as he drew Gaia the Fierce knight. With Gaia on the field, Yugi attacked Sagi, destroying him and bringing Kaibas life points down to 1300.

"It's your move Kaiba." Yugi said.

Kaiba grunted, "This will be over sooner than you think."

Kaiba drew his card, and then called upon the blue eyes white dragon. The move shocked Yugi and Serena.

"No way, we all saw Kaiba tear that card in half." Serena exclaimed.

"Surprised? Did you really think that your grandpa was the only one to possess a blue eyes white dragon?"

The blue eyes attacked Gaia, destroying him and bringing Yugi's life points down to 900.

"Faith or no Faith Yugi. You will fall before my superior monsters. Power is what this game is all about you fool. Faith is for losers."

Throughout the duel, Kaiba was able to summon two more blue eyes white dragons, stunning Yugi even more. Yugi was able to stall the dragons for three turns by using Swords of Revealing light. He knew that he couldn't give up. Even the dark magician couldn't stand up to the blue eyes. The only thing that Yugi had in his hand was four pieces, but they weren't very strong. He then remembered that his grandpa told him about one monster that was almost impossible to summon. He said that the only way Exodia could be summoned is by having all five of the pieces.

"Quit your stalling Yugi or forfeit the duel." Kaiba said.

"I never forfeit." Yugi replied.

_This is it, if I don't draw that card I'll lose. I don't know if I can do this. _Yugi thought.

He noticed that the deck started to drift. /./ Oh no the deck senses my doubt. Don't lose Focus Yugi. Don't lose faith, concentrate/./

Serena noticed the falter, "Yugi we are right here with you. We'll be with you all the way."

Yugi heard his sister and stared at the friendship symbol on his hand. _Serena's right. My friends are with me._ _I have to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me. _

"Go ahead and draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this Yugi." Kaiba said.

"My grandpas deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain the unstoppable Exodia." Yugi replied.

The card shocked Kaiba, "No impossible."

"I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle." Yugi said as Exodia appeared on the field.

Kaiba backed away from the screen in shock, "Exodia, it's not possible. No one has been able to call him."

Exodia got ready to attack and when Yugi told Exodia to obliderate, he took down all three blue eyes white dragons, ending the duel.

"Alright! He did it!." Serena cheered.

"No way, my brother never looses." Kaiba's brother said.

"You only play for power Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do." Yugi said.

Kaiba was in otter shock at his defeat, "But how could I loose to him?"

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know," Yugi said as the millennium symbol appeared on his forehead, "open your mind."

As Kaiba's mind was open, he fell to his knees. "There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Grandpa had just woken up. Tea smiled happily.

"Hey, he's awake."

"Yugi won." Grandpa said.

Somewhere in a dark office, Pegasus was facing the window with a wine glass in his hand, while someone came to the door.

"Sir, Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion has been defeated in a duel, by someone name Yugi." The person said.

"Hmmmmm…." Pegasus hummed.

* * *

Finally done! Sorry it took so long, but I get inspiration at random times and then it will go away. I will start the next chapter today and hopefully get it done within the week. Let me know what y'all think!


	4. The Gauntlet is Thrown and Serena found?

Serena: Hey everyone, Soccer is back with another chapter.

Soccer: I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter will have a lot of the same content as the anime, but I'm trying not to make it like that.

Serena: Hope you enjoy! And Soccer does not own anything other than the plot!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Guantlet is thrown, and Serena found?

A week had passed since Yugi had defeated Kaiba, and Joey was still frustrated with getting beaten. Yugi had suggested that they go see grandpa and see if he could train Joey to become a better duelist. Grandpa accepted the challenge, and everyday after school, Joey had been at the Game shop learning the game.

Serena on the other hand was in her room, lost in her thoughts. The vision that she had last week was still fresh in her mind. The person who dueled Kaiba was not Yugi, but it looked exactly like the Pharaoh in her vision. She couldn't shake a bad feeling from her mind. Deciding that she had enough, she headed downstairs.

"Grandpa, I'm going on a walk!" Serena called.

"Alright Serena, be back before 6. The regional finals are on then!" Grandpa responded.

"Ok!" Serena yelled back as she left the game shop.

As she walking to the park, Kemo was lurking around the game shop to try and find his bosses daughter. When he saw the door of the game shop open up and a girl come out, his eyes widened. He decided to follow the girl in order to get a better picture of her. When she walked into the park, she sat on a swing. Kemo hid behind a tree and used the zoom feature on the camera to get the picture he needed, and then headed back to the island.

Serena on the other hand was slowly rocking back and forth on the swing lost in her own thoughts. The millennium crystal was in her hand and she looked down at it.

_Why can't I get that vision out of my head? _Serena asked herself.

The vision as her as queen kept running in and out of her head, but the one thing that confused her the most was the Pharaoh. He looked exactly like the person, who dueled Kaiba. Frustrated at it, she left the swing and headed home.

Kemo on the other hand had arrived back at duelist kingdom. He already knew that master Pegasus had left for the finals of the regional duel monsters tournament, but he had left a box with Serena's name on it just in case she was found. He grabbed the box, and headed back to the game shop to put the box on the door.

When Serena arrived back at the game shop, she went up stairs to see that Joey was still training and everyone else was on the couch talking and getting ready to watch the finals. Serena walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink, before going into the living room to join everyone else.

Yugi sensed something wrong with his sister, but didn't want to say anything about it in front of everyone else. He had a feeling what was bothering her, but wasn't entirely sure.

/./Yugi are you alright?/./ Yami asked his light.

/I'm fine, Yami. It's just something is bothering Serena and I'm not sure what it is./ Yugi replied.

/./Do you think it has something to do with her past?/./

/No, I think it has something to do with that crystal around her neck. She's been staring at it like it will answer something for her./

Yami nodded, before going back into the puzzle, leaving his partner with his friends. They all stopped talking when the finals for the regional competition came on.

"Good evening duel fans and our ten million viewers at home. Welcome to the duel monsters duel dome, where tonight the duel monsters regional championship will be decided. Of the 200 competitors that have competed in this tournament, only two remain. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the bud brawler." The announcer introduced.

The first duelist introduced was Weevil Underwood. He had light blue/green hair that was cut in a bowl style hair cut. He had blue eyes that were covered by big round glasses. He wore a green trench coat over a ruffles shirt and red bowtie. On his face was a wicked smirk.

"And his opponent, the number one ranked Rex Raptor, the dino duelist." The announcer said.

Rex Raptor had brown hair with silver bangs under a red beanie. He had sharp brown eyes that looked determined to win. He wore a black shirt with a green jacket and a tan vest.

"Bug boy vs dinosaur breath? What kind of match of is that? That should have been me in there." Joey said.

Tea looked over to her friend, "I know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league. You're just not ready yet."

Joey crossed his arms, "Sure rub it in."

"And on top that you're so tired, you can't even keep your eyes open." Yugi said to prove a point.

When Joey replied with a snore, the group laughed.

"I think Grandpa's lessons have been too tough for him. Wouldn't you agree Yugi?" Serena said.

Yugi nodded, "I agree. Grandpa has been ruthless with his training."

"You see it is true what they say, you snooz you loose!" Tristan commented.

That woke Joey up as he glared at his friend before sighing, "I must have been nuts to think that I could ever learn this crazy game."

"It just takes patience Joey. Once you learn the basics, the game is very easy." Serena said.

Before Joey could reply, Grandpa came into the room with two boxes in his hands.

"Time for your lesson." Grandpa said.

Joey turned around shocked, "We're not done?"

"Not by a long shot, you slacker" Joey groaned, "Now quite your whining Joseph. I know you've been working hard, but you're really coming along as a duelist and I'm quite proud of you."

The comment caused Joey to tear up with happiness, knowing that all of his hard work wasn't going to waste.

"Oh by the way, Yugi and Serena these packages came for you." Grandpa said as he walked over to the two.

"Package?" Serena questioned.

Serena and Yugi took their packages and looked at the sender, "It's from Industrial Illusions."

Joey retook his spot on the couch, "Industrial Illusions, that's the company that created duel monsters."

Serena looked at the package in her lap. Something didn't feel right to her and the Industrial Illusion had more of an effect on her. She couldn't place what it was, but she felt like she knew more about the company more than anything.

"Why would they send a package to you and Serena?" Tea asked.

"I have no idea. It is possible that they heard about my duel with Kaiba and that I beat him. It wasn't an official match, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me." Yugi responded.

"I understand that, but what about Serena. Why would she get one?" Tristan asked.

Serena shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe something to with my amnesia."

"Woah, guys Raptor just stomped Weevil." Tristan said as all eyes turned back to the TV.

"Are these any good, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah, both of them are pretty tough costumers. Weevil specializes in insect cards and that he is a great strategist." Yugi said.

"And then you have Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents." Serena finished.

"Inscets vs dinos. I think I know who's going to win this one. Raptor has this on in the bag." Joey said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yugi said.

They continued to watch the regional finals as Rex played the two-headed King Rex. Weevil countered with a basic insect, trying to draw Raptor into his trap. When Rex attacked, Weevil activated his trap card, Vortex, which trapped Raptors two-headed King Rex in an unbreakable trap. Weevil then upgraded his basic insect and attacked the King Rex, ending the duel as him as the victor.

Joey was surprised at the outcome of the duel, "Man, King Rex squashed by an insect."

"Now a very special honor for our new champion, here to present the duel monsters championship trophy, the creator of duel monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions. Ladies and Gentlemen, and fellow duelist, I give you Mr. Maximillion Pegasus." The announcer introduced.

Pegasus appeared with the trophy in hand and walked over to Weevil. When Serena saw the man, something about him looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Congratulations." Pegasus said as he handed Weevil the trophy. "And as the new champion, I proudly invite you to compete in a new tournament that I am holding at Duelist Kingdom."

After the announcement, Pegasus left in his limo and was talking to one of his associates.

"Mr. Pegasus with the announcement that you made tonight, we'll have thousands of duelists flocking to duelist kingdom." His associate said.

"Yes an event such as this will hopefully attract those who possess the millennium items that I seek and also bring Serena home. Which reminds me?" Pegasus inquired.

"The package has been delivered, and it would seem that Serena is living there to."

This news shocked the creator. "So why hasn't she contacted anyone?"

"It would appear that she has a bad case of amnesia from the ship accident, so she doesn't remember who she is. Kemo sent me this picture and said that he delivered the package that was set just for her."

His associate showed the picture to his boss and Pegasus' eyes went wide. There sitting on the swing staring at the millennium crystal that he had given to her many years ago was his daughter. He hoped that the trip back to duelist kingdom would help her remember who she was, but if not he had some insurance to help that.

Back at the game shop, they were all gathered around Serena and Yugi waiting for them to open their packages.

"With all the excitement from the championships, Yugi and Serena forgot to open your packages." Grandpa said.

"What do you think it is Serena?" Yugi asked his sister.

"I am not sure. The only way we can find out is by opening them." Serena answered.

Yugi nodded and opened up his package and Serena did the same. Inside both was a dueling glove, two star chips, a video, and a couple of cards. Serena however had something a little more. Not only did she have what her brother had, but also a letter and a key to open something. Everyone looked at the contents of the two boxes, curious to know what was going on.

"Ok so whose video do we watch first? Serena's or Yugi's?" Tea asked.

Serena wasn't listening and picked up the letter that came in box. She gracefully opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_My Dearest Serena, _

_It's been a month since you have gone missing and you are nowhere to be found. If you are reading this letter it is because one of my associates have found you alive and well. Even if you have no memory of who are, you will always be my daughter and the heiress to Industrial Illusions. If you do not believe me, play the tape that has come in the package, in private It will explain more than this letter. _

_With love your father, _

_Maximillion Pegasus_

Serena gasped at the letter before looking at the video. She looked at the rest of the group and saw that they were looking at her and Yugi. Knowing that it would be better, she decided to play the tape in private.

"Why don't we see what Yugi's tape says?" Serena said.

"Alright." Yugi said as he grabbed the video and placed it in the player.

The group stared at the snow on the screen for a couple of seconds before Pegasus' face appeared on the screen.

"Greeting little Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus." He introduced.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi." Grandpa said.

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yugi." Pegasus continued.

This caught Yugi's attention

"Your impressive defeat over Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much that I decided to investigate your impressive dueling skills personally. Right here, right now we shall hold a special duel with a strict time limit of 15 minutes, and at the end of that 15 minutes the person with the highest number of life points will be the winner. Are you ready?" Pegasus requested.

Everyone was surprised at the request. Serena more so than anyone. If this really was her father, then why was he acting like a maniac.

"He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel of a video tape!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's crazy!" Tristan said.

Pegasus chuckled and then revealed a gold eye. Serena gasped, as if remembering seeing that eye before. The eye started to glow before everything around Yugi became black and his friends were frozen in time.

"It's magic!" Pegasus said as he laughed.

"Everything is turning dark and cold and everyone isn't moving. Where have you taken us?" Yugi asked.

Before Pegasus could answer Serena's Millennium Crystal glowed brightly and she was released from being frozen. She looked around and saw Yugi and Pegasus.

"We're no longer in the mortal world Yugi." Serena said.

"Right you are, my dearest Serena. But I will return you right after our duel." Pegasus inquired.

"It's time to duel!" Yugi said as his Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly.

When the light dimmed down, Yami stood where Yugi once stood, fascinating Serena once again. She felt connected and drawn to him, but she wasn't sure why.

"Start the clock and make your move Pegasus." Yami said confidently.

"Certainly! Let's begin."

Pegasus started the clock and made his first move. He laid one card face down.

"Nervous Yugi-boy?" He asked, "You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before."

"You may be good..." Yami started.

"I assure you I am."

"But I will beat you to save my friends." Yami finished.

"You'll never beat me with that card." Pegasus commented.

The comment caught both Serena and Yami by surprise. "How did you know?" Yami asked.

As Yami look at the dragon card in his hand, Pegasus said, "I know every move you'll make, before you can make it."

Yami glared over at the video of Pegasus unsure of what to do. Serena on the other hand saw the glow that was behind the silver hair. She couldn't figure out why that glow seemed so familiar to her.

"Knowing that I know all your moves before you do puts you at a major disadvantage. That's why it allows me to counter your card with this."

Pegasus played a trap known as Dragon Capture Jar and captured Yami's Koumori Dragon to never be used against Pegasus in the duel.

_This is crazy. First he reads my mind then he brings the monster on my card to life. _Yugi thought to himself.

"This dark dimension that were in is known as the Shadow Realm. A mystical place where monsters can be summoned…" Pegasus started

"And the impossible is possible" Serena finished for him.

"That is correct Serena. You should know much about this place, I've told you many stories about it."

Serena looked at him with a confused face. "You have?"

"Yes, I have. I told you many stories of shadow realm and how it was connected to Egypt when I came home from my expeditions when you were younger."

The information that was given surprised Serena. Pegasus left his daughter to contemplate the information that he gave and turned back to the duel.

"Serena, You can't believe that?" Yami asked.

"Tell me Yugi, do you believe that there is magic in these cards?"

"Don't you know? You invented this game." Yami said as he pulled a card.

"But what if I told you I didn't."

Yami's eyes widened as did Serena's.

Before Pegasus could answer, Serena spoke up, "Egypt. I vaguely remember reading something a tablet about the shadow games."

"You should. You have been to Egypt quite a few times my dear. But anyways in ancient times the Egyptians called this the shadow games. Powerful Pharaohs would hold duels in other dimensions just as were doing now. But they wouldn't use cards, they battles with magic, real magical forces. The magical forces were so great that the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real!" Yami exclaimed.

Pegasus smirked as he played a card, "Tell that to my dragon piper."

A purple and gold jar appeared on the field that had arms and was holding a flute. He started to play the flute, which caused the dragon capture jar to reawaken the dragon that it previously caught.

"Your Koumori Dragon is now under my control."

"I have to counter attack!" Yami said and played Silver Fang.

A Silver Wolf appeared in front of Yami. The Koumori Dragon attacked and burned the wolf to ashes causing Yami's life points to go down. Yami and Serena had to shield their eyes from the fire and the heat that came from the TV.

"As you see Yugi, these monsters are very real." Pegasus chuckled, "And also quite dangerous. Ah Yugi-boy you really are entertaining. The way you scowl and sneer, so defiant yet helpless, and completely ignorant of the power of you millennium puzzle. Just like my daughter is ignorant to the power of her Millennium Crystal."

"What?" Both Serena and Yami exclaimed.

"I am not your daughter! There is no way that is possible!" Serena yelled.

"I'll let you contemplate that one Serena." Pegasus remarked.

"5,000 years ago a powerful Pharaoh locked the magic of the shadow games away." Pegasus informed.

"What does this have to do with me?" Yami asked.

"The Pharaoh captured the vast magical energies in eight mystical millennium Items."

"Eight items? You're saying that my puzzle and Serena's crystal are two of them."

"Yes, and there are mystical energies locked within. Magic that could change your life forever, if you only knew how to unlock it. The same goes for Serena and her millennium Crystal, but that is a whole another story on it's own."

"But why are you telling us this?" Serena asked him.

"Why? Perhaps cause I need you to know, but maybe I've said too much." Pegasus said as he laid a card down. "And since the clock is still ticking, I propose we continue out little duel."

_He's right. Time is running out and I still haven't figured out if he really can read my mind or if it's some kind of trick. _Yami thought.

Serena watched as Yami struggled with how to deal with Pegasus. She noticed that his hand went to his left side and he pulled back his hair and reveled a gold eye. Serena gasped as she recognized the millennium eye.

_The Millennium Eye has the power to see into one's mind and read their thoughts, dreams, and fears. That's how he's staying one step of head of brother. _Serena thought.

_I've got to try something, maybe my Zombie Warrior. _Yami thought before seeing Pegasus smirk. _Wait he definitely knows what I'm about to do, but how? Maybe it has to do with that weird eye of his. _Yami continued to stare at Pegasus and his millennium eye. _That's it isn't it. That weird eye of his must somehow allow his to see the cards in my hand. So no matter which card I pick he's already one step ahead of me. That however gives me an idea. _Yami smirked.

"Hurry up now Yugi-boy for time is running out for you and your friends." Pegasus remarked.

_Pegasus is expecting me to play a card from my hand, but what if I play a card that even I haven't seen. _Yami thought as he went to draw from his deck

Serena saw what Yami was going to and prayed that it would work.

"I already know that you're going to play the Zombie Warrior and I'm prepared to counter it." Pegasus said as he flipped his face down card, "This trap card makes even Zombies lie down and play dead."

It was Yami's turn to smirk, "Not this time. I figured out your little strategy Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck." Pegasus narrowed his eyes as Yami continued his move. "My next card is the Dark Magician."

"Oh, the big scary Dark Magician." Pegasus mocked.

"Mock me all you want Pegasus, but my magician will destroy that dragon."

"If you think it'll help, go right ahead."

"It'll do more than help. It'll bring you closer to defeat."

The dark magician appeared before Yami and attacked the Koumori Dragon destroying it and bring Pegasus' life points down to 1200.

Pegasus laughed, "Nice played, but playing that card you have ensured my victory."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

Pegasus drew his card and looked at it, "Oh a very rare card." He showed a faceless doll to Yami. "This is the fearsome faceless mage."

"I've never seen that card before." Yami said, "But my dark magician is one of the strongest monsters in the game."

"But how will he fare once I combine my faceless mage with the equally rare eye of illusion."

Yami had his dark magician attack the faceless mage, but the attack had no effect at all. The faceless mage still stood. Yami was running out of time to win the duel. Sure he was up by three hundred life points, but Pegasus was toying with him.

_Come on Yami, you can do this. _Serena thought to herself, her hands folded in a prayer.

_Pegasus may know all kind of tricks, but I've got to find a way to beat him._ Yami told himself as he drew from his deck, _I just need to trust in my grandpa's cards. _

"I attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian." Yami said. "My warrior will cut your mage down to size."

"True your warrior is mighty, but you have under estimated the power of my eye of illusion once again." Pegasus remarked.

Yami saw his mistake but it was too late, the faceless mages attacked with dark magic and destroyed the Celtic Guardian bringing Yami's life points down to 400.

"That's impossible!" Yami exclaimed shockingly at what just happened. "The faceless mage doesn't have a dark magic attack."

When the smoke cleared around the faceless mage the dark magician stood on the other side of the field with an eye in the middle of his chest. Yami realized that it was his own dark magician that attacked him and that he is being controlled by the eye of illusion.

_If he's using the eye of Illusions magic to control my dark magician, what's protecting his mage? _Yami asked himself.

Pegasus on the hand was already claiming himself as the victor, "Well Yugi-boy it seems our time together is almost and seeing as I have more life points, that means I win."

"Not yet Pegasus! There is still time on the clock." Serena yelled.

"Time isn't up yet Pegasus and you've left your faceless mage vulnerable to a physical assult." Yami said as held up the Summon Skull.

The summon skull appeared and started his attack, but didn't finish due to the time expiring. Yami and Serena looked shock and Pegasus was amused.

"Well looks like we've ran out of time, but how close was that. If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost, but I didn't did I?"

Yami gritted his teeth as the reality snuck in.

"I have taken the measure of your talents this day Yugi Motou. The next we duel, we shall play for far higher stacks."

"I'm done with your games." Yami said.

Pegasus waved a finger at Yami while tsking, "You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter," Pegasus revealed his millennium eye, "but I'm not. For I too possess one of the seven millennium items, the all powerful millennium eye."

"A millennium eye?"

"That's right Yugi- boy, and now I'll show the true extent of its magic." The millennium eye glowed gold and that light when around grandpa, "You see when given the proper incentive, I can make anyone play my game."

When Yami and Serena opened their eyes grandpa was in the TV. Yugi took back over and put his hands on the glass and called to his grandpa.

"Yes we will duel again Yugi. How else will you be able to reclaim your grandfather's soul?" Pegasus said as the room became normal.

Serena looked at her brother with sadness before grabbing her tape and heading up to her room. She put the tape into the player and Pegasus appeared on the screen once again.

"Serena, if you are watching this video, it means that you have been found and you are alive and well. I know that you may have no memory of you are, but you must believe me when I say that I am your father. I lost you a month ago due to bad weather that ruined our vacation. You ran back to our suite to grab your cards and after that I never saw you again. I also know that you duel with angel cards. I created those cards especially for you and no one else has those cards." Pegasus explained with sadness in his voice. "I know it may be hard to believe, but after your mother died when you were only seven, you became the center of my universe. I gave you the millennium crystal when you were twelve because it called to you. The key that came in your package will get you into the castle even without the ten stars that are needed to enter for the tournament. I hope that you come home soon. I will be waiting. I do love you my dearest daughter, and nothing will change that."

The screen became blank and Serena was tearing up. She couldn't believe it, but it all made sense. She gripped her crystal tightly as tears fell and hit the crystal. She wasn't sure what to do at this point but she knew that she had to decide soon.

* * *

Soocer: Finally I got this chapter done! Took me long enough!

Serena: Yeah it did! What took you so long?

Soccer: I had writers block and I got busy.

Yami: Mmhmm sure.

Soccer: Whatever, but please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Journey to Duelist Kingdom and the Start

Soccer: Here is the next chapter, Woohoo! I am very sorry that this taking so long. It has been hard to get my ideas written on paper, but hopefully from now on it wont.

Serena: Hey Soccer! When do I start remembering that I'm Pegasus' daughter?

Soccer: Soon Serena, very soon.

Serena: Alright!

Soccer: I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

Chapter 4: Journey to Duelist Kingdom and Start of the Tournament

The next say arrived all too quickly for Serena and Yugi. Yugi was still depressed that he had lost his grandfather's soul and Serena was just more confused. She hadn't told anyone what was on her video yet because she didn't want to bring unwanted attention to herself while her brother was suffering. She was saddened by the lose of grandpa as well, but had other things on her mind at the moment. She knew that she had to go to duelist kingdom if she ever wanted to find out who she really was.

Yugi on the other hand was on the roof of the school looking out at the sunset and the city. He wasn't sure what to think about everything that had happened within the last 24 hours.

_How did I get into this mess? I can't believe that grandpa is actually gone. One minute he's right beside us, and the next Pegasus shows up and uses some weird magic to steal his soul away. _Yugi thought. _What's even weirder is that Serena is distant since that encounter as well. Is it actually possible that she is Pegasus' lost daughter? I have to beat Pegasus at his own game… whatever that is?_

Yugi left the school and headed home, only to find two envelopes in the door. He picked them up before entering the house.

"Serena! Are you here?" He called.

"Yes! I'm upstairs!" Serena called back.

Yugi took his shoes off and put his backpack down before climbing the stairs to the living room. He smelled something cooking on his way up. He looked at the dining table to see dinner already prepared.

"Serena, you didn't have to cook." Yugi said.

"I know, but after everything that has happened, it's the least I can do." She replied.

"Thanks! Oh and this came from Industrial Illusions about the tournament." Yugi remarked as he handed her the envelope with her name on it.

Serena opened the envelope and pulled out a card with an island and a castle painted on it, "It's the invitation to the tournament."

Yugi did the same as Serena and saw that it was the same thing. He sighed and put the envelope down before looking up at his sister. When she met his gaze, she nodded at the unanswered question in his eyes.

"It will be alright Yugi. We'll get grandpa back." Serena assured him.

Yugi nodded before eating his dnner and then going up to his room to get some sleep for school tomorrow. Serena finished her dinner as well before cleaning and putting away the dishes before heading off to bed.

The next day during lunch hour, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Serena were all gathered around Yugi's desk looking at the cards that the two were given.

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom?" Tea asked.

"Yes. It's the place where Pegasus is keeping grandpa." Serena answered.

"Maybe, we don't know that yet for sure, Serena. The only way to find out is to become a contestant." Yugi replied.

"True. The boat leaves in two days from the pier." Serena informed them.

"But you guys can't go! It would be too dangerous!" Tea exclaimed.

Serena had blocked out the rest of the conversation and reflected on what she heard the other night about her past and her father. If she truly was Pegasus' daughter, then why wasn't she insane like him? Serena contemplated the thought thoroughly, but nothing came to mind. She looked at the room card that was given to her especially. Tristan saw it and grabbed it from her.

"What's this card? And why doesn't Yugi have one?" He asked.

"Tristan, give that back!" Serena yelled at him.

The group looked over at the two as Serena grabbed the card back from him. "This is a clue as to who I am Tristan."

"Hold on, so right now Pegasus has something on both of you and you think that competing in this tournament is going to help?" Joey asked.

"I think it might. For all we know, it's the only way." Serena answered calmly.

"Without invitations, we can't even go and help you." Joey mused.

While they were thinking over that thought Tristan grabbed two cards, "Yugi according to these cards the winner of duelist kingdom will be awarded a grand prize of three million dollars."

"Three mill…" Joey said quietly thinking back to the video that he got from his little sister Serenity and her losing her eye sight.

Joey looked at the card and smiled as he thought that he could win the money for his sister's operation. Later that day he was sitting on the roof thinking on how he could get into that tournament. He was lost in thought and didn't hear Yugi and Serena come up.

"Joey? What are you doing up here?" Serena asked.

Joey looked over to them, "Nothing just thinking about a whole lot of stuff."

"Like what?" Yugi asked his friend.

"You two know that I care about your grandpa. He taught me the game and about the heart of the cards, but I got a video from my little sister Serenity, and she doesn't have much time left before she goes blind. There's an operation that can be performed but it cost too much for me to pay for on my own. The three million dollar prize money would help pay for my sister's operation." Joey explained to his friends.

Serena looked at him sadly, "I am so sorry Joey. If I win I will give you the prize money to help your sister."

Joey looked at her shocked, "Are you serious Serena?"

"Yes, I don't need the money at all."

"But what about finding out who you are?"

"I'll figure it out along the way. Sure it bothers me, but you need it more than me."

"I'd even give you the prize money, Joey." Yugi added.

"Yug, but what about…" Joey started.

"You know what I'm going after. I have no need for the prize money." Yugi said.

"Serena, Yugi, you two are the best friends that a guy could ever ask for!" Joey exclaimed as he hugged the two.

After they finished talking, Yugi and Serena headed home for the night and to get ready to leave for the tournament. Yugi looked through his deck and was talking to Yami.

/./Are you sure you want to go, abiou?/./ Yami asked his light.

/Yes, I need to. I just can't let grandpa stay trapped in the shadow realm for the rest of his life./ Yugi answered.

/./You are right, but I have a bad feeling about this tournament/./

/Yea, so do I, but what other choice do I have at the moment./

Yugi sighed and felt Yami put his hand on his shoulder for comfort. When there was a knock on the door, Yami disappeared and Serena entered her brother's room.

"Are you ok Serena?" Yugi asked his sister.

"No, I'm not. I have a bad feeling about this tournament at duelist kingdom. It feels like theres dark magic at work or something." Serena explained.

"I feel the same way, but what other choice do we have right now, Serena? We can't leave grandpa in the shadow realm for the rest of his life!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we need to be careful. We both have millennium items, and Pegasus seems to be after yours. And don't forget that he is holding something over both of us right now." Serena calmly replied.

"I know that, but we just can't wait around."

"Yes, that is true, but I'm thinking it would be too dangerous for us to be together on the island if Pegasus goes after both of us. It would be better if we parted ways as soon as the boat docks and then just meet up in the finals."

Yugi looked at his sister, "It may help, but I would like to see you duel."

"I know, just think about it and then let me know what you think."

With that Serena left her brothers room to leave him to think about what she just said. Yugi sighed knowing that she was right, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Serena on the other hand sighed when she got back to her room. She leaned against her door and slide down to the floor. She knew what she had to do, but her brother and friends couldn't be apart of it. If she really was Pegasus' daughter, then she wouldn't want her friends to know until she was completely sure. It was better for her to go off on her own during the tournament in order to get into the castle.

The next two days went by fast for both Serena and Yugi. Before they knew they were headed down to pier to board the ship to duelist kingdom. They were waiting with a bunch of other duelists waiting to hear on what to do next.

"Welcome duelist to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You are all elite duelist and have been invited by us after close observation of your duels and your dueling skills." The man on the ship said while he was looking out at the crowd, he smirked when his eyes landed on Serena. "You all have been given star chips which will allow you entry on the ship. Now then duelist, cross the ocean and enter the duelist kingdom."

Serena and Yugi lined up with all other duelists and waited, but before they could get up to the front, there was a commotion.

"Hey you, get out of here! Only official contestants are allowed on board." Security said.

"How do you know I'm not official?" They heard.

The two looked up the line and saw Joey standing there arguing with security, "because official contestants aren't trying to sneak on through the lower hatches."

"What is Joey doing here?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure Serena, but let's go help him out." Yugi answered.

Serena sighed and ran over to where Joey was struggling with security with Yugi.

"Leave him alone." Serena said.

The two looked at the girl and let Joey go, "But Miss Serena he was trying to sneak on board, and he doesn't have any star chips." One of them said.

"Yes he does." Serena said as she held one up. "This is his. He dropped it on his way over here."

The two security men looked at each other and then bowed, "Alright Miss Serena."

The two left the trio and went on with their duties. Serena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was confused and shocked at the fact that they listened to her, but why had they called her Miss Serena?

She was lost in thought as she showed her star chip and waked onto the ship. She barely even heard the conversation between Yugi and Joey.

"Why are you here Joey?" Yugi asked his best friend.

"You really didn't think that I would let you do this all on your own did ya?" Joey replied.

"Joey this is going to be dangerous. We don't know what were up against." Yugi said.

"I know that, but my question is why did those guys listen to Serena? And why did they call her Miss Serena?"

"I know, but I think it has something to do with her past. Something has been bothering her for the last couple of days."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, she hasn't said a word to me about it." Yugi said as he looked over at his sister. "Serena, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Yugi." Serena answered.

The trio made their way to the side and leaned against the railing.

"I'm glad that you're on board though Joey." Yugi told his friend.

"It was only because Serena sacrificed one of her star chips in order for me to get on board." Joey said.

Serena shrugged, "It's not a problem. I'm glad that I could help in some way."

"Yea, but if players found out that we only had one star chip each Serena, they could take advantage of us."

"Then be quiet about it Joey." Yugi said.

The ship started to sail when they heard a female voice, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The three turned and saw a tall blonde haired female with violet eyes, wearing a purple shirt with a white tank top and purple jacket. Her feet adorned purple boots that stopped in the middle of her shin. Then to complete the outfit there was duel holster on her thigh and her duel glove on her right hand. Joey stared at her and blushed.

"So you're the Yugi kid that everyone's talking about?" She asked.

"Woah! Check it out." Joey said.

The female ignored Joey all together and stood in front of Yugi, "But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous you know."

Yugi blushed cherry red, "Uhhhh thanks very much. I think."

"Hey Miss. I'm a very good friend of Yugi, the master duelist. In fact…" Joey said

"Look, you're either a champ or a chump. Cut this guy loose…" She started.

"Excuse me, but who are you to talk to him like that?" Serena butted in.

"The name's Mai Valentine and you all will be crushed in the games." Mai said as she looked at Serena, "I would especially love to take down the creators daughter."

Mai left after that while Joey was drooling and mumbling something about him wanting to her crush him, but she didn't really hear it. She was more focused on what she just said. Mai said the creator's daughter as she was looking at Serena. What did that mean?

Before she could contemplate it anymore, all the duelists were huddled inside to trade and get comfortable for the night. Joey however had different ideas.

"Hey, is a joke or what?" He asked the security man. "This is a luxury cruiser. I know you've got better room somewhere."

Joey struggled with the security once again as Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood walked in and saw Yugi standing there.

"Hey aren't you Yugi Motou?" Weevil asked.

Yugi turned around, "Yea, and you're…"

"Weevil and Rex the dino duelist." Serena finished.

Rex smirked, "You're wasting your time with those guys. The private rooms only go to the finalist and champion from the last tournament, and that would be us."

Yugi ran up to the two, "Congrats on winning the regionals Weevil."

"It was nothing." Weevil said.

"Yeah, I went easy on him that time." Rex said smugly.

"Who says that you're going to win this tournament?" Serena asked confidently.

"To tell you the truth, winning the last tournament didn't feel like that much of an achievement. I guess I can't call myself a champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba. But I guess I will be facing you in the big tournament, and quite frankly I'm looking forward to it." Weevil said darkly.

Yugi cocked his head to the side and smiled, "I'm looking forward to it too."

"Let me tell you something about the tournament that none of the other players know yet." Weevil started.

"Isn't that cheating?" Serena asked.

"The other duelists will find out soon enough, but there are new rules on the island that will require more strategy." Weevil said.

"Rules are for wimps," Rex said, "In duel monsters it's either be smashed or do the smashing."

"That's what you think Rex. There is much more to duel monsters that just strength." Serena reminded him.

Rex look over to her and scoofed, "Whatever, just stay out of my way or you will feel the wrath of my dinos." Rex turned and waled out of the room.

"Ignore him. Why don't we scope out the competition?" Weevil suggested.

Joey looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Weevil pointed to the other duelist scattered throughout the room, "Check out those chumps, they are already trading cards. Many are trading their cards and strengthening their decks. It's also a great way to get a feel for your opponents deck."

Serena was eyeing Weevil cautiously and Yugi looked over to see Joey already trying to trade some of his cards.

" If you've come all this way and you're still trading, you must be desperate." Weevil turned to leave, "I'll catch you on the flip side."

Serena watched as Weevil left the common area and went to look through her deck. She stopped at her Angel of Light Princess and smiled softly. She kissed it before heading out to the bow to get some fresh air and get away from all the testosterone that was in the room. She looked up at the moon and then at her Millennium crystal.

_Why does everyone know who I am, but myself? Who am I truly? _She thought sadly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Serena, are you out here?" Yugi called,

Serena wiped the stray tear before replying, "Yea I am!"

Yugi came out and stood by his sister, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, just frustrated at the fact everyone else seems to know who I am except me. The only thing I have is my millennium crystal, my deck and a few clues." Serena answered.

"You'll find out in time."

Serena sighed knowing that her brother was right. It wasn't long before Joey walked put with a big smile on his face. Yugi and Serena saw and knew that he got some good trades.

"Yugi, Serena, look at these awesome trades I got." Joey said as he showed them the four cards.

Yugi looked at them, "Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Shield and Sword, and Baby Dragon."

"Awesome cards Joey! With these new cards combined in your deck, it will be strong." Serena said.

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed as he raised the cards up, "With these cards in my deck, I'm ready to win every duel I play."

Serena giggled a little at his excitement, "You may find it harder than that, but I'm sure Yugi has a card that can help you out." She hinted as she winked at him.

Yugi opened the gold box that once held the pieces of the millennium puzzle and pulled a card out, "I do. Here Joey, add this to your deck. It can very helpful in a tight spot."

Joey took the card and looked at it, "The Time Wizard. Thanks Yug! I can't seem to get over how you're always helping me out. You too Serena."

Serena shrugged, "That's what friends are for."

"Ahh so we meet again." The trio heard.

They all turned around and saw Weevil walking toward them. He walked passed them and leaned against the railing.

"Ahh the evening winds sure feel nice." He commented as he turned around, "So did you do any trading, Yugi?"

"No, I'm going to duel with the cards that I brought with me." Yugi answered.

Serena saw the look in Weevil's eye and she sensed that something bad was going to happen.

_I thought as much._ Weevil though but then asked, "You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba. Is it possible that I could see those cards?"

"I don't see why not, just be careful with them." Yugi said as he went to pull the cards out.

When Yugi gave Weevil the card, he smirked. Serena saw it but by that time it was too late. Weevil had gone to the side of the boat.

"I've been thinking about how to defeat the unstoppable Exodia, and then I realized that this was the only way to. Say goodbye to Exodia!" He said as he let the cards go.

"NO! My cards!" Yugi yelled.

"Now there is no one who can challenge me." Weevil laughed as he walked away.

Serena balled her fists at what he just did. How dare he disrespect the cards like that.

"Those were the Exodia cards that my grandpa gave me." Yugi said.

"I'll get them." Joey said as he dived off the deck.

"Joey, are you insane!" Serena yelled.

"I promise you Yugi. I'll get them." Joey said.

"Joey they aren't worth drowing over!" Yugi yelled at him.

"Its ok, I'll get them back!" Joey told him as he grabbed one of the cards.

"Joey please! Swim back to the ship!" Serena yelled.

Joey ignored them as he found another card. He was determined to get the cards back for his friend. He knew that this time there was something that he could do to help someone he cared about. While he was swimming, he realized that the current was strong, and ended up going under. Yugi saw this and dove in after him.

"Yugi!" Serena screamed.

"Joey, hold on." Yugi told his friend while swimming toward him.

"Just three more."

Before Joey could go any further, he went under once again, this time unconscious. Yugi dove under and helped him up to the surface.

"Yugi!"

"Are you ok?!"

Yugi looked up and Serena looked to her right to see Tristan and Tea standing there throwing a ladder over the side to them.

"Grab a hold!" Tea told him.

"Hurry!" Tristan said.

Serena ran over to where they were at "Tea, Tristan! What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but Yugi get out of the water!" Tea said.

Yugi swam over to the ladder and slowly carried Joey up to the deck. When he got close enough, Tristan grabbed Joey and hauled him over the edge. Joey coughed up the water that he inhaled as he was trying to catch his breath.

"That was close." Serena said.

"I'm glad that you guys showed up when you did. If you didn't who knows what would have happened." Yugi thanked them

"I'm sorry Yugi, I only saved two of your cards." Joey apologized.

"It's ok Joey." Yugi said sincerely.

"It's not ok." He said, "It's always this way with me. I'm not able to help anybody, not even my own sister."

"But Joey, you are helping her by being in this tournament." Serena reminded him.

"You have a sister Joey?" Tea aksed.

"Yes, she lives far away though. Our parents divorced when were kids and my mom took Serenity with her." Joey explained in a nutshell.

Knowing the rest of the story, Serena placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. He looked at her and gave a small smile knowing that it was hard for Joey.

"Joey's sister doesn't have much time left before she goes blind. There is a operation that can help save her eye sight, but it's a very expensive operation. He came here to win the prize money for her operation." Serena explained to Tristan and Tea.

"Winning Duelist Kingdom is the only way that I can help Serenity." Joey said.

"We'll be with you all the way, Joey." Tristan said.

Joey smiled at his friends as the sun began to rise. The five went to the bow to see that they were coming to the island.

"We'll this is it, the Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said.

"Indeed. Hey Yugi did you ever think about what I asked you before we left." Serena asked him.

Yugi nodded, "I did and it would be better if we were to go separate ways, and hopefully meet up at the castle or before at some point."

"Alright. Well from this point I will leave then and meet back up with you guys at a later point." Serena said as she walked away.

Before the other three could ask anything, the boat docked and the duelists began to leave the ship. Serena was one of the last ones to leave ad security bowed to her once again.

"Welcome back Miss Serena." One of them said.

She looked at them confused, wanting to ask what they meant, but before she could they were all shown to the castle. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Yugi and the gang and saw that Tea and Tristan were still there. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Yugi why did Serena go off on her own?" Joey asked.

"She thinks that it's better if we parted ways if Pegasus is going after both of us." Yugi explained to them.

"But that doesn't make sense. If he's going after both of you, wouldn't it be better for you guys to stay together where you could protect each other?" Tea asked.

"I have no idea, but I think that it also has something to do with her amnesia. There is something that she is hiding that she doesn't want us to know about yet." Yugi answered.

Serena was leaning up against one of the walls, listening to the chatter going around about Weevil, Rex, some guy name Mako Tsunami, and about Kaiba being beat by Yugi on his own turf. She rolled her eyes knowing that it was getting old to hear the same thing over and over again. The PA system interrupted her thoughts.

"Attention everyone. Gather around, your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all. "

Serena and Yugi looked up at the balcony and saw Pegasus walking out.

_I am not leaving this island without my grandpa, no matter what Pegasus has planned for me. _ Yugi thought

_I will find out who I am, no matter it costs me. If I am your daughter Pegasus then why didn't you come and find me yourself. _Serena thought to herself.

"Greetings duelist, I am Maximillion Pegasus. It is my honor and great pleasure to welcome you all to the duelist kingdom. You all stand here the world's greatest, but come tournament's end only one will stand as King or Queen of Games. I employ you to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning for this tournament will test your skills like never before. To track your progress you have all been given a dueling glove and two star chips. You must wager these star chips in every duel that you compete in. In order to advance to the finals and win the three million prize you must win ten star chips to gain entry to the castle, where you will face me in one final duel." Pegasus explained.

_I'll bet my dueling glove that grandpa is locked away in that castle, but I can't get in with all the guards. _Yugi thought as he looked at his friends. _We'll just have to play it safe and win enough star chips to get into that castle. _

"This tournament will be unlike anything you've experienced. State of the art dueling arenas have spread throughout the island, and intriguing new dueling rooms will be in effect. I would tell you what those rules are, but what's the fun in that. You'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercifully. You have one full hour to prepare both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin." Pegasus fully explained.

He looked out at the crowd and saw the two people he wanted there the most, his precious daughter and Yugi. Serena watched as he left the balcony before she left to go prepare for her own duels. Yugi and the gang also left to prepare and before they knew it, an hour had passed and the tournament began!

* * *

I am finally done with this chapter! I am sorry that it took me so long to finish it, I was having a small writers block and have been busy packing up to head back to college. Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	6. SOPA

I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, but I wanted to get this out.!

* * *

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	7. Yugi's and Serena's First Duels

Soccer: Sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I thought I would have, I have become busy with school and soccer. I will work on this story through school for sure when I have time to at least. During the fall I have school and soccer to deal with, but I will do my best! But anyways, on with the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 5: Yugi and Serena's first duels

Yugi and the gang were walking around looking at the duels that were going on throughout the island. They stopped walking around for a little bit when Joey stopped walking.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Tea asked.

"I don't think I can win this tournament, so I think Serena should have this back." Joey said as he showed the star chip to Yugi.

Yugi looked at it, "Serena would want you to keep it. You little sister need your help."

Joey smiled softly at him, "Thanks man."

The group continued to walk until the saw a head of blue hair.

"Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi yelled.

Weevil smirked before he turned and ran into the forest. Yugi and company chased after him to an arena.

"That little bug is running away from a challenge." Joey said to Yugi.

"I don't think so." _He's wanted to duel me ever since we met on the boat, so why is he running. _Yugi thought

/./ Yugi remember what Weevil said on the boat about the new rules that are on the island/./ Yami remind his partner

Yugi's eyes went wide /You're right Yami. Weevil must know already and we need to figure out what they are and fast/

Eventually the group got to a clearing and Weevil was waiting there for them.

"Welcome said the spider to the fly. Once again you have fallen into my trap!' Weevil laughed.

"It's that you pay for what you have done Weevil." Yugi yelled at him.

Soon after the millennium puzzle lit up and Yami switched places with Yugi.

"Alright Weevil, time to see if your as good at dueling as you are running away." Yami challenged.

"Was I just simply running away Yugi?"

"It's time duel!"

"As you wish." Weevil yelled as the earth started to shake.

As the earth shook a duel arena appeared from underground. The group was shocked to see the giant arena.

"This isn't going to be like the duels back home and they must be set up all over the island." Joey commented.

"Ill meet you on the field Yugi." Weevil said as he went to the red side of the arena.

Yami took the blue side and was ready to duel to make him pay for throwing his partners cards overboard on the way over here.

"Even though we both have two star chips, I still get the pleasure of eliminating you first from the tournament. After you're gone everyone else's chips will be easy picking, and I think I'll go after Serena, she will be easy pickings with her one starchip." Weevil said cockily.

When Weevil mentioned Serena, Yami's eyes narrowed, but he chuckled, "Even if you were to defeat me, you wouldn't be able to defeat Serena. She's got a deck that is almost impossible to defeat without the right cards."

Before the duel could start, other duelists were passing by wondering what was going on. "Hey guys, it looks like a duel is about to start over there."

"That's Weevil Underwood, but who is the other guy?"

Joey heard it and smirked, "That guy is Yugi Motou, he beat Kaiba. I'm Joey Wheeler, his best friends." He said and then pointed to Tea and Tristan, "And these two, these two are trespassers."

The comment surprised Tea and Tristan, which made them lose their balance.

"I thought I wasn't going to see a Yugi vs Weevil matchup until the finals."

"Weevils the regional champ. No new kid has a chance against him."

After that the duel arena came to life and the duel started. Weevil started the duel off with his killer needle, while Yami countered with the Mammoth Graveyard.

"My mammoth will match your killer needle point for point. Mammoth Graveyard attack!" Yami commanded.

"Killer needle, let's show him you stinger. Attack!" Weevil also commanded.

Even though they were matched evenly for attack points, the killer needle came out of the battle victorious.

"No!"

Weevil laughed, "Gone after one sting. He must be allergic."

_I don't get it. Both monsters were evenly matched; it should have been a stalemate. _Yami thought.

"Have you began to figure out yet why I lead you all the way to this forest area? If you look around you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surroundings. It's one part forest, one part wasteland; and who thrives in the forest? Bugs! As long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus. I guess you weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournaments new rulebook, you would be getting a power bonus instead of me!" Weevil said as he cackled.

"He cheated. Weevil led us here cause he knew we would have a unfair advantage." Joey said.

"Go ahead, call me a cheater. You're just upset that you didn't steal the new rules yourselves, and because of that little Yugi is about to get stung."

Yami laughed, which caught Weevil off guard, "What?! How could you be laughing?"

"Because look at your ferocious killer needle now." Yami said.

Weevil looked at the field to see that his killer needle got destroyed. "Oh no my killer needle! What did you do?"

Serena on the other hand heard the commotion. She saw a few big groups of people heading in one direction. When she stopped to ask what was going on, the news didn't surprise her. She followed the groups, but stayed behind one of the trees. She smiled to herself when she saw her brother holding his own.

Weevil was shocked to see that his monster was destroyed. _How is this possible? My monster had a field power bonus, but according to this Yugi's monster became just as powerful. _

"It looks like my mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland, just like your bugs get from the forest." Yami said.

Weevil snarled at Yami. He wasn't happy at this turn of events. "The field point advantage was suppose to be mine and mine alone."

"It occurred to be on the boat ride here, why are we traveling to a remote island just to duel? After seeing this holographic map, it became clear. Every monster has its own type of field that it does best on. The one thing special about this island is that it has every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were hoping for some kind of advantage."

Weevil snarled at Yugi for figuring out his plan. He knew that Yugi was a good duelist, but not smart enough to figure out what he was doing. "Your pretty smart to put it all together like that Yugi. But figuring out one rule won't be enough. There are surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all."

"You can beat him!" Tea yelled.

"Don't let that flea scare ya man! He's bluffin!" Joey told him.

Weevil heard it and smirked, "Am I really? Let's see how he can hanle this bluff."

He played Hercules Beetle in attack mode. Yami contemplated on what to do. Event though he now knew about the field power bonus, it was too late to rebuild his deck. He figured that a combo attack would have to work. He played his Ferrell Imp and boosted his power with a magic card known as Horn of the Unicorn. Yami had his Imp attack but Weevil had his beetle attack as well. The outcome was that the Yami's imp was destroyed.

"My imp should have destroyed your beetle. Is this another trick Weevil?" He asked.

Weevil laughed. "No Yugi, I though you knew that any monster with a field power bonus was also resistant to any type of magic attack. Now my beetle has more than enough power to destroy your imp and continue to eat away at your life points.

Weevil: 2000

Yami/Yugi: 1350

/ We have to do something Yami. We can't loose to him./ Yugi said.

/./ I know, Yugi, but what can we do. He knows the new hidden rules of the island././ Yami replied.

/All we have to do is believe in the heart of cards, Yami. We can take Weevil down./

/./ You're right. Let's do this partner!/./

Serena saw that her brother was staring off into space and knew something was going on. _As long as Weevil has that field power bonus, even his weakest bugs are going to be tough. What are you going to do brother? _

Yami decided to play on the defensive to protect his life points,but Weevil played his basic insect and upgraded it with a couple of accessory cards. Yami looked at the monster wondering what to do. He knew that his defense wouldn't withstand an attack from monster. Weevil continued his turn by playing one face down card and his army of insects just kept growing.

Even though Yami wouldn't show it, Weevil was falling right into what he wanted him to do. As Weevil went to attack, Yami chuckled leaving Weevil confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're not the only one who can set a trap card Weevil."

The statement shocked the bug duelist, but by the time his monster attacked it was too late. Yami activated the mirror force trap card and destroyed all of Weevils monsters with his own attack.

Weevil: 550

Yami/Yugi: 1350

Joey, Tristan, and Tea cheered for Yugi, but they were interrupted by a laugh. They turned around and saw Mai standing there.

"You guys don't realize who Yugi is up against do you? That's Weevil the regional champion." Mai said.

"Nobody asked you! So why don't you just keep your comments to yourself!" Tea remarked.

Serena smirked as she stood in the shadows. She knew that Mai was right, but no one knew her brother like she did. Weevil may have been Regional Champ, but he was also a cheater. If anyone could put him in his place it was Yugi.

Serena turned her attention back to the duel when Weevil played a card in defense mode. Yami knew that Weevil was bluffing because he didn't forget about the trap card that was still on the field. He would have to figure out a way to spring the trap before attacking any of his opponent's monsters. Yami decided to call back his monsters and drew a new hand. However the Monster Recovery card allowed Yami to sacrifice his Kuriboh in order to spring the trap.

Weevil: 550

Yami/Yugi: 1050

"Trap cards only work when your opponent isn't expecting them. Next time, don't give your plan away." Yami stated.

Weevil smirked and started to laugh, "I don't give a damn about that trap card. I tricked you into recalling your monsters so you wouldn't attack this."

He them flipped his defense card over to reveal a larva moth. However that wasn't the only thing he was up to. Weevil combined the caterpillar with the cocoon of evolution. The move surprised Yami and he knew that he to do something about it.

"In 5 turns my great moth with emerge from the cocoon and destroy you!" Weevil laughed.

_If what Weevil says is true, then I need to find a way to destroy that thing before it's too late. _Yami thought to himself.

/What are we going to do?/ Yugi asked.

/./ I'm not sure yet Yugi, but we need to think of something fast././ Yami replied.

Yami summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight and had him attack the cocoon, hoping to crack it in some way. However, the attack was futile; nothing happened.

"That's one turn down! Care to try again." Weevil coaxed.

Weevil: 550

Yami/Yugi: 750

_If I don't come up with something fast, not only will I loose this duel, but also the only chance I have to save my grandpa. _Yami thought.

"Only 4 turns left until my ultimate insect emerges. Then you can stop worrying about how to destroy it and start worrying about how it will destroy you!" Weevil remarked.

Deciding to play it safe Yami started to prepare a defense. He knew that there had to be someway to destroy the cocoon.

"Come on Yug! You can't let him push you around! Your grandpa is counting on you!" Joey said

"I know he is." He replied.

"Then you gotta get fired up!"

The comment made Yami realize something. /./That's it!/./

/What's it?/

/./I figured out a way to destroy that cocoon././

/And that is/

/./What Joey just said. I just have to get fired up/./

/Fire! All insects are afraid of fire/

/./Exactly/./

Yami played Curse of Dragon and combined it with the magic card. He attacked the cocoon.

"What do you think you're doing? You know that your little fire fly can't hurt my cocoon." Weevil remarked.

Yami however smirked in response.

"What's so funny?"

"Whoever said I was attacking your cocoon?" Yami asked. Weevil looked at him

"I combined my dragon with the burning land magic card and burned the forest around the cocoon."

"No forest! That means I loose my field power bonus!" Weevil realized.

"Exactly. Your cocoon was too powerful to attack head on, but without it's field power bonus it's just s big target."

Weevil realized that it was the truth and that his cocoon was exposed to an attack. Yami attack the cocoon with Gaia and opened it up. However, instead of destroying the cocoon, a monster came out of it instead. Weevil laughed when his monster appeared on the field.

"Looks like my moth decided it wanted to come out and play." Weevil said, "Let me introduce you to my Ultimate Great Moth."

Serena knew that the Ultimate Great Moth was an almost unbeatable monster, but there was one was to beat it. She continued to look on as her brother struggled to deal with the monster.

As the Moth took flight, Weevil decided to attack Gaia, but Yami was one step ahead. He played Polymerization. He combined Gaia the Fierce Knight and his Curse of Dragon to create Gaia the Dragon Champion. He now had enough attack point to go head to head with Weevil's moth.

Weevil cackled, "Look again Yugi."

Yugi looked up and saw that his knights attack points were decreasing. "How is that possible?"

"When my Great Moth attacks it leaves behind a poisonous dust that when inhaled by a monster will cause it to grow weaker." Weevil explained.

Yami gritted his teeth, he knew that he to have something in his deck to help. He drew his card and smirked, "Ready to be rained out Weevil! Makeyu the Magical Mist."

"No my poison!"

"That's right. Magical mist cleanses the field."

"No fair, I was about to win and you save yourself with a little drizzle."

_It's true that I save my knight, but that's not all I did. _Yami thought.

"You may have gotten a little breather, but my next attack you won't be able to do anything about! Great Moth Tornado of Doom!" Weevil commanded.

Weevil attacked the knight destroying it completely.

Weevil: 550

Yami/Yugi: 50

Tea, Tristan, and Joey were all still cheering him on. They knew that he wouldn't give it and that they wouldn't give up on him. Mai called them nuts for it, but they knew better than to listen to her. Serena smirked; knowing that within the next turn this duel was going to be over. She knew what her brother was planning and decided to go find her own first duel.

"Well Weevil didn't expect this." Tristan said.

"Expect what?" Tea asked back.

"What ever Yugi's smiling about up there."

"He is smiling."

"No I think he's laughing." Joey observed.

Yami was laughing and it made Weevil upset. "Weevil I know its going to be hard for you to accept loosing a duel, especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat. If you though bending the rules to help you win this match, you were wrong?"

"What? No this is some kind of trick!" Weevil remarked."

"You've played dishonestly and expect the same from your opponents, but I duel with all honor and it makes all the difference."

"You've got nothing."

"This is what I've got. The mighty Summoned Skull. This is it Weevil, your mighty insect wont stand my next attack."

_Yugi might be loosing it. His Summoned Skull is powerful, but my monster is stronger. If he does attack, my moth will destroy his monster taking the rest of his life points. _Weevil thought.

Yami chucked knowing that Weevil missed something, "You forgot that my magical mist is still dampening this entire field."

Weevil realized that he was right, "Everything is wet! My Great moth is soaked."

"And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity, making your water logged moth a giant lightning rod. I hope you're ready for some fire works Weevil, because all this water boosts my summoned skulls attack points by 1,000"

Yami had the Summoned Skull attack the Great Moth, destroying it.

Weevil: 0

Yami/Yugi: 50

Serena on the other hand had just found a duelist to duel. She was loosing by 300 life points at the moment.

"Make your move babe. I got a tournament to win here!" Her opponent said.

"Shut your mouth. You still have a long way to go." Serena's eyes narrowed, "And don't call me babe."

She drew her card, and looked at it smirking. She placed one card face down and the other in defense mode. Her opponent laughed at her, "Is that all you have? Well this duel will be easier than I thought and then I will get your one star chip and that precious deck of yours."

"As if Keith! Besides there is no way for me to get off this island even I do loose." Serena said.

"What do mean by that?" Keith asked.

"Don't you know I'm the creators daughter?" She said, using the information she heard on the boat to help her.

Keith looked at her up and down before the realization hit him. He knew that she looked familiar to him. He remembered seeing her with her father during the American Championships when she was much younger. He was shocked to see her standing before him, since all tabloids said that she was missing.

"So then you know how your father cheated me out of a championship back in the US?" Keith asked her.

"What do you mean cheated you?"

"When we dueled about nine years ago, we were even in life points. Right before I made my move he wrote something down and then chose a random person out of the audience. That person was a little boy. He gave the boy the piece of paper and it was written there, how to defeat me. I should have been the champion not that brat." Keith explained.

As Keith explained something hit Serena. A memory; she was sitting on the side of dueling arena as her father and Keith dueled. She watched as her father wrote down something and chose the boy who was sitting right above her. Once Keith made his move, the little boy made one move to defeat Keith. She was young and naïve to question her father.

As Serena opened her eyes, she looked at Keith with sorrow, "I don't know what my father did, but that doesn't explain your action now! There is something that I have to do in that castle and you're not going to stop me!"

Serena drew from her deck and smirked, "It ends now Bandit Keith! I play Angel Summon. I sacrifice my two angel soldiers to special summon my Angel of light Princess and then I boost her power with light crystal. Now my angel has more than enough power to take down your barrel dragon. Angel of Light Princess, White Light!" Serena commanded.

A bright white light consumed the field and once it died down, Keith's barrel dragon was nothing but dust. This lowered his life points to 100 and once Serena explained the side effect of the light crystal, Keith lost an additional 300 life points, ending the duel.

"How did you do that? You must have cheated like your father! I was clearly winning that duel I had you on the ropes!" Keith yelled at her grabbing her collar.

Serena took his arm and twisted it behind his back before kneeing him the kidney, bringing him to his knees. "Do not compare me to my father. I am not a cheat. I duel with honor and for the love of the game. Not for a vengeance or some vendetta."

Meanwhile in the castle, Pegasus saw what was going on where Serena and Bandit Keith had dueled. Croquet asked if he should send security to take care of the problem, but he was stopped when Pegasus said that Serena could hold her own. He looked at the picture in front of him and then to the girl on the screen.

_You have matured immensely since the last time I saw you. You have grown into a strong woman like your mother my dear Serena. I hope that you are starting to remember who you are. _Pegasus thought with sorrow.

* * *

So happy that I finally got this chapter done! I am sorry that it took so long. Let me know what you think! Ja Ne!


End file.
